


Королева

by Mariza



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Collage, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Gen, ghost Joffrey
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: Иллюстрация к фанфику terrnovniik «Искупление». Сделано на ЗФБ-2015 для команды Джоффри.
Kudos: 1





	Королева

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Искупление](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/609691) by terrnovniik. 



> Исходники: [1](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/askold5/13906591/171647/171647_original.jpg), [2](http://img11.nnm.me/6/7/d/6/a/67d6a03a5e3276175ffd435d5a77d698.jpg), [3](http://st-im.kinopoisk.ru/im/kadr/2/3/3/kinopoisk.ru-Game-of-Thrones-2338030.jpg), [4](http://st-im.kinopoisk.ru/im/kadr/2/3/9/kinopoisk.ru-Game-of-Thrones-2393682.jpg), [5](http://st-im.kinopoisk.ru/im/kadr/9/7/8/kinopoisk.ru-The-Tudors-978600.jpg)  
> Размер: 620х560  
> Примечание 1: иллюстрация к фанфику terrnovniik «Искупление»: момент до начала разговора (главное, до признания Сансы!) | Illustration to fanfic "Atonement": moment before the start of the speaking  
> Примечание 2: сделано на ЗФБ-2015 для команды Джоффри | at the WTF-2015 on diary.ru


End file.
